twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Metal 4
Twisted Metal 4 is a vehicular combat video game developed by 989 Studios and published by for the . The game was released in North America in 1999 and was re-released for the line-up in 2000. TM4 is the fourth installment in the Twisted Metal series and the second and last installment to be developed by 989 Studios. The game's plot centers on Sweet Tooth, the long-time mascot of the titular Twisted Metal competition, overthrowing Calypso, the mysterious organizer of the competition, in a coup d'etat. He then takes over the mantle of granting the winner of the competition a single wish, regardless of price, size or even reality. :It should be noted that TMIII and TM4 are not canon with the rest of the TM games. TM4 received mixed reviews from critics, who considered it to be an improvement over the previous TMIII, particularly in terms of level design. It has received the aggregate score of 68.04% on GameRankings, whereas TMIII had only about 49%. Story The game's plot takes a different turn of events compared to its predecessors. Its intro video details the tournament's story, starting around the 1900s as a circus-type caravan that traveled across the country spreading destruction everywhere. A young Sweet Tooth finds himself amazed by the contest and runs off in its pursuit, entering and eventually winning. As his wish, he desires to become the star of Twisted Metal, which Calypso gladly grants. At first veneered by the chaos he created, as time went on Sweet Tooth became jealous of Calypso, until he decides to initiate a coup d'etat helped by a group of midget clowns, and takes control of Twisted Metal. It is also stated Calypso's source of powers comes from a mysterious ring that consumes the souls of those who die, increasing his strength and youth. It is due to Sweet Tooth having taken it that he possess the same abilities as Calypso to grant wishes. He tends to cheat people with their wishes like Calypso does as well. Contestants The game includes a total of 13 selectable characters from the start. Most characters were original characters created for the game, whereas a few of the returning characters appears as stage bosses without story. Unlike previous games in the series, each stage counts with its own boss to defeat in order to advance. Every boss becomes selectable after defeating it. Returning Contestants New Contestants Boss/Unlockable Contestants *Crusher *Moon Buggy *Super Thumper *RC Car *Super Axel *Super Auger *Super Slamm *Minion *Sweet Tooth Game Modes *Tournament Mode *Deathmatch Mode *Create Car Battlegrounds Single Player Battlegrounds *Construction Yard *Neon City *Road Rage *The Bedroom *Amazonia 3000 B.C. *The Oil Rig *Minion's Maze *The Carnival Multi-Player Battlegrounds These are bonus stages are unlocked by completing Tournament mode and can only be played in Deathmatch mode. They have simplistic textures: normal ground (blue), destructible ground (red), flammable ground (green, most likely in reference to the toxic waste pools in normal battlegrounds), and bounce pads (yellow). You can fall to your death in every one of these maps. *The Pits *The Citadel *Nowhere to Hide *Octa-Gone *King of the Kill *Tic-Tac-Toast *The Islands *Son of a Ditch Opening and Customer Car\Boss Ending Video Trivia *This is the first TM game in which Sweet Tooth is the one running it, while Calypso is a competitor to get back the ring that grants him the power to grant wishes. *This is the only installment where Calypso is a playable character. *This is the second game in the series and also the last to feature character biographies with voices(The first being TMIII). *This is the first, and so far, the only game in the series that gives players the opportunity to create their own custom vehicle to play as in the game. *This is the fourth and last game in the series to feature the Password Screen. *Unlike TMIII, TM4 features almost completely original characters that never or have yet to appear in another game and is absolutely unrelated to the main canon or other TM games, making it an independent stand-alone story. **''TM4'' is one of three games wherein none of the original vehicles reappears in another game, the other two being Twisted Metal: Small Brawl and Twisted Metal: Head-On. *With the exception of Sweet Tooth, information about the boss vehicles (driver, demeanor, etc.) is almost completely unknown, though here are some possibilities based on vehicle style, level, or (in the case of some) past references: **Crusher - driven by a scrapyard worker. **Moon Buggy - driven by a robot or alien creature. **Super Thumper - driven by Bruce Cochrane (past reference.) **RC Car - driven by a child or remote controlled. **Super Axel - driven by Axel (past reference.) **Super Auger - driven by Buster Cobb (past reference.) **Super Slamm - driven by Simon Whittlebone (past reference.) **Minion - driven by the demon Minion (past reference.) *This is the only TM game to feature futuristic style vehicles(Quatro and Moon Buggy). *The music track that plays on the main menu is the instrumental version of "A More Violent Approach" by . *The phrase "High-octane attitude with a twist!" can found on the back of TM4's protective case, most likely in reference to the original name of the Twisted Metal series, which is "High Octane." See Also *Twisted Metal 4 Cheats - Hints, tips & cheats for this game. *Twisted Metal 4 Weapons - Weapons in this game. *Twisted Metal 4 Levels - Levels in this game. *Twisted Metal 4 Glitches - Glitches in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games